On the inside
by souleater1234567
Summary: “Sakura,” I politely interjected “Could you please refrain from stabbing me.” her face twisted up into an even uglier mess of a girl and spat. "Shut up demon boy!" and continued her assault. narutayu dark and sarcastic Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

**Naruto's POV so don't freak out. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed once again when I saw Sakura waking up enraged from unconsciousness, after her battle with ino. I wasn't very surprised though. Sakura was prone to big baby fits if she didn't get her way. What a selfish bitch. The pink haired wonder picked herself up from the floor and made her way over to him her eyes boiling with hate. Her fight was pretty pathetic. It consisted of her and ino chatting about there beloved mysteries avenger. Sakura took her place at my side. She turned to me with a pout. If she bit any harder on her bottom lip it would surly fall off, but for her that would be an improvement.

I ignored her stare, looking at the red haired sand nin across from me instead. I clearly heard the huff of anger from the bitch next to me, teammate actually. I didn't like calling her a teammate seeing as she never did much for me.

The sand nin noticed him staring, and locked eyes with him. The aqua green eyes spoke to me. They screamed blood lust, and loneliness. I blandly wondered if his looked the same. Bah! probably not. I was far to neutral to clue people in on my loneliness.

I heard a screechy sound in his left ear so he turned to it. Sakura. She was yakking about how it wasn't fare that she tied with ino and that the test must have been rigged. I wanted to scream to her that she tied with ino because they were both evenly matched and were incredibly weak. But, I didn't. Just like all the other times I wanted to yell and kill and maim the closest person near me.

I knew what came next.

The pain.

I turned my head back to the sand nin with a grave face, as if I didn't notice her. The nin, Gaara I remembered, bore holes into my eyes. The redheads passive stare not deterring me in the least.

His eyes were always half lidded and his voice a plain monotone, sometimes a sarcastic teasing he was told. I never really noticed. But I don't own a mirror much less look into one.

Sharp quick stabs of pain numbly reached my senses. I didn't flinch, or cry, or scream. I was used to this pain. I just stood staring into Gaara aqua eyes as if Sakura wasn't stabbing me in the head with a kunai. I also pretended to be not aware of the shocked looks coming from the rest occupying the room, or Kakashi casually flipping a page of his orange porn book.

In fact Kakashi awarded Sakura's violent behavior.

"Good job Sakura. Let out all your pent up anger." the scare crow didn't even look up.

What an asshole.

I also casually turned to her. "Sakura," I politely interjected "Could you please refrain from stabbing me."

Her face twisted up into an even uglier mess of a girl and spat. "shut up demon boy!" and continued her assault. She even went as far as to spit literally onto my gray cotton shirt. I always loved this shirt. The cotton was so soft, so of course I was offended. Who wouldn't be?

But I didn't act. Good old demon Naruto never fights back. At least that's what I wanted them to think, until I finally snap. She's started to stab my face, and now I notice that my shirt gets even more dirty. My icky blood is dripping down my chin and staining my nice cotton paradise. Who says demons cant bleed? Sakura of course. Being fed the same crap from her parents that I'm evil and no good. She probably thinks I'm creating a fox genjutsu and making fake blood ruin my shirt.

Some people…

Speaking of cruelty, I remember a long time ago when I was little and working my first job. How cliché, but I was dishwasher for a local beef restaurant. Do you know how hard dried beef is to get off plates. That probably why I got the job. But anyway, one day I washing a really filthy dish when the manager waltzes in a says to me.

"hey demon your fired." he continued counting money with his greasy fingers. I, of course was shocked because I needed this job to pay my rent. Witch is kind off funny to me because I was eight at the time. To young to get a job right? Wrong. Not for me. The business owners were plenty happy for cheap child labor.

But anyway I stop my viscous scrubbing and stutter up. "B-but sir why?" I was very polite back then. The slime ball looks at me and says.

"People up front don't like knowin' that the demon of konoha is touchin' stuff there eaten off of." and then he walks out the door. And so begins life on the streets.

So the moral of the story is that my life has sucked, and life Isn't fair. Well for me anyway.

Well now that sakura has worn down her bottom less pits of unrestrained anger on me she's stopped for now. And my face looks like its gone through a couple of meat grinders. But that doesn't faze me, but what does is the fact that I've been staring at that sand nin for a while now while zoning out, and so has he. His teammates noticed too. Their staring at me also. So by now at having three people constantly stare at you for about fifteen minutes eats away at you. I gave in and looked away. I felt there stares leave soon after when I realized I missed a whole fight. I wonder who fought. Guess I'll never know. The clean up crew are cleanin' up the blood splatters from the arena floor when I feel a prickly sensation on the side of my face. At first I think its sakura returning for another session, but when I turn to her she's staren' down at the arena floor.

It's the feeling of someone or something watchin' you. I've felt this feeling many times before. In the village it's a normality for people to stare at me, the demon. So I turn around and what do you know it's a feisty red head from sound sizing me up. I smile. Its common courtesy you know. She sees me smiling' at her and glares. A weird reaction if you ask me, but I'm guessing' its because of the blood running down my face. Most girls that I know don't like blood. Think its gross or something like that. Like their not relizing that it runs through their body too.

I'm happy and not surprised when I find that my wounds have healed up nicely, like they _always _do. You can thank Kyuubi for that. I swear that being is one tough beast. Inhuman people would call it, but I call it superhuman. And improvement from my view, but that's because I met the guy. Pretty okay guy if you ask me, but then again who would in this damn village.

I fall to the ground when sakura punches me smack dab in the head. And guess what just to yell at me for spacing off. Great, a new concussion to add to the pile of injuries. I faintly hear a distant Kyuubis voice reply. 'I'm chalking it down' he growls at having to waste his precious chakra.

"You idiot! Its your match and your sleeping through it!" she shrieked causing inner ear damage that Kyuubi luckily fixes up in a matter of moments. Another growl in protest that only my insane mind can hear. I look up at the computer board and, hey the pink haired whore wasn't lying.

**Uzumaki, Naruto**

**vs.**

**Inuzuka, Kiba **

I'd say it was luck or kami farted and changed destiny because I just became the luckiest man in konoha. Now you know me, and I would usually say I'm the luckiest man in the world but that wouldn't be correct now would it.

Kiba howls happily from a few yards away and says to his little dog. "looks like we got lucky huh boy." weird, didn't I just say that. In fact I said lucky about three times already. Yikes I got to expand my vocabulary. Now where were we. Ah yes where Kiba is boasting.

Then the dog boy grabs Akamaru and jumps of the balcony in a large leap. Me? I'm a slow kinda guy so I take the stairs respectfully, and skillfully avoiding Sakura's curled talons as she lashes out yelling stuff like 'slow idiot' or my personal favorite 'blow pop baka'.

When I reach the arena I can already hear Kiba's nonstop chatter, and add that dumb dogs barking it's a chaos of voices. I thought that the Inuzuka had sensitive ears, talk about blowing things out of proportion.

Kiba silences Akamaru, finally and grins. "So ,dead last I'm just wondering how did you make it this far in the exam. I was sure you were going to quit in the written test portion." I didn't like the his lips thinned against his teeth. But I dumped my repulsion in a imaginary pool of lava in my mind, and smiled.

"I could say the same for you, and your little dog too." came my witty reply. and if I do say so myself I think he was a little steamed. His grin morphed into a snarl and Akamaru circled his master unsure. For a brain the size of a tennis ball that dog was smart, or he knew of common sense. Either one will do.

The Procter, Hayate brought up his arms and started the match with a cough of course. Kiba broke into a run his claws extended ready for the killing blow. I was ready also, and not very worried. This kid couldn't do much but scratch him up a bit. And so I decided to make this fight brawl style.

I was not very impressed. Kiba charged at me and sliced through my shirt and left large gashes on my stomach. He scooted back a smidge and admired his work with a smirk. He was satisfied that was until I laughed.

I opened my eyes to meet his enraged face. "please." I chuckled. " Sakura can do more damage than you." I must of hit a nerve because he jumped up into the air and yelled. "Gatsuuga!" and her body rotated around until he looked like a human bullet. The big Kiba bullet was headed straight for me. But once again I wasn't that worried. The bullet drilled itself into my stomach, and I forced from my spot into the wall. Kiba stopped rotating and jumped away from me huffing and puffing.

Akamaru whined and Kiba looked up at me. He froze. His face looked mortified at what he'd done. I looked down at my stomach, and I could see everything. My stomach was dripping out in between my bladder and kidney and the rest, well lets say it was one big mess. By now most of the inexperienced genins had puked all over themselves and watched me In shock.

I laughed. It was a loud, and hysterical laugh. I couldn't keep it in, seeing Kiba's face, classic. Seriously though it never gets old. The faces they made were just so funny.

Once I stopped laughing I said to the dog boy. " are you stupid or what? If I was going to die I would have already. I mean did any of you see when sakura was stabbing me! In the head too!" and so I huffed and whispered '_genin'_ under my breath.

And this part I couldn't help myself. You know my bladder was falling out of my torn up belly. So I grabbed it and tossed it over to the frozen Kiba. The organ hit him in the mouth and if this could get any grosser it did. The bladder snagged on his elongated canines and ripped open. And if you guessed this already good for you. I hadn't gone to the bathroom in while so I'll leave it there.

The organ ripped open and hat urine splashed all over the Inuzuka. Oh and it gets worse. His mouth was open. The dog boy sputtered and gagged and fell to the floor. I took this small intermission to hold my belly skin flaps together so it could heal properly. Earning another growl from my furry guest, I made my way over to the anguished and drenched Inuzuka. I knelled before him and said.

"You own me a shirt." and I bonked him on the head so hard he would be asleep for a while. As I got up I relished the shaken up looks I received from my piers with a small smile. While walking towards the staircase I pulled out a metal flask and took a swig from its alcohol filled contents.

Taking my place beside sakura I turned to her and smiled letting her talk for the hundredth time since I met her. "You know, you went a little to far." it seemed like she calmed down from before. I didn't open that thing people called a mouth, instead I nodded and left it at that.

She didn't talk to me for the rest of the preliminary round. I took in the silence with pleasure. It was about time that walking brothel shut up. Maybe she was finally exhausted from talking about herself. I hoped it would last forever.

Sadly it did not.

She started gabbing when that green clad lad and Gaara fought. You know I vaguely remember anything of the other matches. I do wonder what happened in them. But beggars cant be choosers. Ever have that happen to you? One moment your reading a book and the next your at your house, the book misplaced. Weird. This was one of those moments. I awoke from his spacey trip, when Sarutobi called the winners down to the arena.

The hokage explained that the next test would be in a month and blah, blah, blah. I didn't really care about the details, Just the bulk of the conversation.

I was proud of my self for letting go and making Kiba look like a fool. But now I have a month to waste. As Shikamaru would say. How troublesome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I'm might not make all of the chapters Naruto's POV. I was trying out something new. pretty short huh? well its three am and I'm all out of energy drinks, and i got writers block.

So as you might have noticed Naruto is different from the one from cannon.

Here's some main details you'll need to know:

Uzumaki, Naruto

Hair: blond not afro-ish as it is in cannon. Just spiky but natural.

Eyes: gray with a tinge of blue.

Clothes: grey cotton shirt, black died jeans.

Whiskers are there but more pronounced.

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now what? I have a month to kill, and I have nothing to do. I guess I could train. Goodie! Kakashi passed me off to that pervert Ebisu. What a teacher that Kakashi is. The scarecrow would rather train Mr. prissy instead of me. But that's life eh?

Actually he was not kind when he got rid of me. Not at all.

He said and I quote: "I would never train a demon, I'm training the last Uchiha. I'll be famous for being his sensei." and when I told him that Sasuke was not the last Uchiha, that there was one other certain missing nin out there in the world, he glared and told me to shut the hell up. And also that the Uchiha could use me for target practice.

Prick, I whispered after he left me there, alone, in that damn hospital. But then again the primp does get everything, not me, the demon.

Demon brat of konoha. My title precedes me. One of the names thrown in my face while staying here in beautiful, nice konoha. At least that's how they described it in there pamphlet. Sold in participating stores.

But anyway I've been called nearly anything under the sun. like right now as I'm walking down 'Main street' as I've dubbed it.

"Demon bastard!" an elderly man yelled. Even in his old age he still has some kick.

"Mother killer!" Oh is that an original comment I hear?

"Cock sucker!" a mother yelled, holding her one year old. She's setting a bad example for that poor kid.

"Go die demon spawn!" a strapping young lad shouted and threw a kitchen spoon at me. I dodged it though. Good for me. I deserve a smiley sticker right in the middle of my forehead.

But I don't give a crap. I'm too busy now ignoring you, I chant in my head. Kyuubi rumbles from within his cage.

Was that a giggle? It was! And its coming from the women's hot springs. Hmm…I better investigate…

Yah now that I think about it that's a bad idea, but its good to be curious. A likeable quality that women would go bonkers for. But, sadly curiosity killed the cat. Or fox.

"He he he take it off. Come on just a little bit more." I hear from the fence of the women's hot springs. I walk around the bend and meet the behind of the legendary Jiraiya. Toad sanin? More like huge pervert. I look at the ground near him and find Ebisu, face down on the concrete. Hmm I guess trainings over.

I stand next to him and whisper. "Hey watcha' doing?" I twiddle my thumbs. Nervous habit. Horrible really. Just like chewing them. Bad for the follicles. Bad for the person watching you tirelessly gnaw on your dirt incrusted nails. I mean really. There covered in gross crawling germs. Gives me the creeps. *Shiver*

Anyway. Back to the story…or whatever this thing is.

"Go away squirt I'm researching." What the nerve! All I did was ask. don't bite my head off will ya? I don't take lip from a cunt!

"Why don't I just yell that there's a leachy old man watching those girls instead. Heh?" I whisper while resting my weary arms on my oh so devious hips. Don't you 'wanna get a mouthful.

The old man turns to me glaring slightly. How rude! " What do you want?" I smile with foxy wit and reply.

"Training. For the whole month." he looks me up and down. Judging I understand. That or he gay for little children. I hope the former.

"Sorry kid. I don't train puny wanna-be-ninja." the toad sanin smiles, showing his yellowing and aged teeth.

What a steaming pile of-

"But I will train you. But you have to listen to every word I say." Bingo!

And he knees me in the gut.

That's how I met the legendary toad sanin Jiraiya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You see kid you have two different types of chakra-"

"Yah I know. The foxes and my own." I cut him off. He stares at me shocked, as if I just stood up and started to sing into a hairbrush. With earplugs on!

"H-how do you know about the Kyuubi?" he stammers. Pathetic for a full fledged sanin.

"How would I not know? The fox has been trapped in me for my whole life. I should at least get to know him." the so called sanin blinks and then resolution fills all the wrinkles on his oily face.

"Oh." oh? That's all he has to say. I just reviled to him that I knew a ancient evil demon was lurking within my belly, and all he says is 'oh'.

A moment of silence begins now. "That's good. Now I wont feel regret."

Uh Oh. He gonna freaken kill me. No not just kill. He's gonna slaughter me. Castrate me. Hang me up by my toes until I explode. Oh and also smash my head with a sledge hammer.

And I wont die.

Of all the horrible and sadistic things I can think of, I never would have guess he would have kicked me off a cliff.

But hell! He just kicked my sorry ass over a cliff. Ravine. Abyss. Dark place. I don't care what.

And all I can do is scream my lungs off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow.

Wow, just wow.

I've been falling down this ravine for ten minutes straight.

I decided to call it a ravine after the first five. Is there even a bottom?

This really is a bottomless pit situation.

"Hmmm" I yawn and check my wrist watch. Ah, eleven minutes and counting. This has to be some kind of sadist test. For summoning! Yah that right. The pervy sage is testing me on summoning. Quite a sadist that geezer is. But anyway, lets try summoning that toad boss thing. I put my hands into the correct seals. And guess what? My brand spanking new grey cotton shirt catches on a sharp rock.

"God dammit!" I curse. it's a new shirt after Sakura and Kiba ruined my original. And now the sleeves ripped off. I look like a jack ass with out the sleeve with the other intact.

Now this is a steaming pile of-

"Summoning jutsu!" and a great big and wart covered toad appears from under me. The toad grabs the sides of the ravine with his webbed limbs. I safely fall to his gross froggy skin.

"What? Jiraiya where's Jiraiya!" the toads yells. His voice booms over the dark, bat-filled ravine.

"Hey toad boss, I summoned you. I'm Jiraiya's new student." I stuff my hands into my dark washed jeans pockets. Mistake. The minute I say the toad sanin's name the toad goes bonkers, shouting and shifting. And of course I'm standing up on his huge back. I have to take handfuls of his vest to avoid falling off to my not-death.

"And why would Jiraiya take another apprentice, especially you a puny child." the toad barks, and In my mind I hear the Kyuubi snort, amused. Why does everyone call me puny? I'm not that malnourished. Am I?

I shrug and the toad mumbles 'disrespectful youngsters'. He shifts and jumps propelling us upward. Damn! What a ride that was. My face almost melted off in its awesomeness. The light of the opening came into view and I noticed the pervy sage peeking over before disappearing over the edge. Sunlight filters over my skin and its warm, unlike the cold of the ravine.

We land safely beside the ravine and the toads yellow eye rolls over to me. "Explain." he bellows.

"Jiraiya." I point to a large tree where the toad sanin is. "Is teaching me how to summon by pushing me off a cliff." and ruining my shirt! This shirt cost me thirteen bucks! Money doesn't grow on trees! Its only made off them!

"Hmmmm…okay." and that dumb toad disappears in a plume of smoke.

And guess what? I was on his back, and now I'm falling…hmm…about sixty feet to the ground.

Great life I have here in sunny konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I land after a good fifteen seconds of free-falling, my neck is twisted around. Like in the exorcist. My tibia is cracked, and I've broken two ribs and my left arm. Great. Jiraiya has now run over to me and started to freak out.

"Oh my god naruto! Are you okay!" he scrambles around pacing like an idiot, and yelling. Just for kicks I don't answer, and lay still on the ground. He glances at me, into my glassy eyes, and he brakes down. He falls to his knees and throws his arms around my 'corpse' and cries out.

"I'm so dead!" he sniffles. "Sarutobi-sensei is going to fry my ass! I know! I have to bury his body and then one will know!" okay then, he would bury me if I died. Good information for me to know.

"Jiraiya Get. Off. me." he lurches and jumps up. "Your alive!" he shrieks breaking my sensitive eardrums. Kyuubi growls angrily.

"Yes." and I stand up and twist my head back into place.

CRACK!

THUD! Jiraiya faints dramatically, and I'm not going to drag his butt all the way back to village.

So I leave him there.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Welcome one and all to the third exam of the chunin exams!" the hokage yells over the stadium. The crowd goes wild, cheering and clapping with excitement. _

_A test where children from all countries get to beat the living shit out of one another is so amusing to them. _

_Freaks. _

_The Procter, Genma I think he's named twiddles a senbon in between his teeth. "Kay' I want good clean fights, but killing is allowed. You can use Nin, Gen, Tai jutsu's, and bloodlines." _

_How drab. Clean fights, but killing is allowed. I'm toast, burnt toast all lathered up with butter. Yummy. _

_He stepped back from the line up of genin hopefuls, and calls out two names. "Neji, Naruto stay, the rest go to the competitors box." _

_The genins file up the stairs and that red head girl looks back and glares. Weird. Most girls __would_ glare at me, but this was different. As if she was trying to say something to me. An important something.

Neji stands a few feet across from me. Smart move, even though it's a shinobi standard. Hopefully he's remembering my fight with Kiba.

To bad I cant die in this fight. An honorable death it would be. I can see the headlines of newspapers enhancing all the high points of the really boring fight.

_Demon dead at chunin exams._

_Demon brat willingly dies at Hyuuga Neji's hands. _

_Evil beast slain by hero hyuuga. _

And the more viscous. _Filth of konoha killed in way __**it**__ deserved. _

'How rude'. I thought to myself, even though the headlines were dreamt up by myself. Neji the snob lifts his nose a little higher in the air. "Don't deny that I will win this fight. Fate can not be changed." he says. No, he quotes. His sparkly teeth shine through the prissy smog he's created, like a bright light.

I smile sincerely, and speak. "I never denied anything." my charm rolling off in waves. Waves as bright as rainbows of prosperity. Neji doesn't flinch. Oh man, I was so nice too. Sugary in fact. Something I actually can deny is that I am too sugary sweet. In fact I'm just right on the sweet factor. People would make pleasurable noises if I was edible.

WOULD is the key word there. Just so you know IF is also.

Don't get confused now.

Genma steps back and yells. "START!" the crowd is hushed, Neji is made out of stone, and me? I'm smiling politely. Like always. What else would I be doing? Picking nose? Not in a million years.

Neji rushes at me his fingertips dancing a deadly dance with blue chakra. Blue! Hah! Human chakra cant harm me. Kyuubi's own evil energy flows through my veins.

I am immune.

'Futile peasant!' the Kyuubi barks in my brain.

Neji calls out his drab attack and hits me with his drab destructive force.

And I don't move, waiting, always waiting.

For the right moment, and attack.

To strike.

He jumps back and I catch faint wisps of his conditioner. _Herbal Essences_.

"HAH!" just like in Kiba's fight, I cant control myself. So I mock him relentlessly.

He becomes curious. They _always_ do. "What is so funny?" he stretches the word out so long I can ride all the way to china on it.

And through my laughter I gasp out. "You use _Herbal Essences_! A girls conditioner!" and he's quite. That doesn't last long. He growls 'like a newborn' the Kyuubi comments, and lunges. Before he can get a clear hit, I grasp his shoulders roughly and bang our heads together, still laughing. His bangs fan out in mid air as he falls.

**CRACK!**

Neji reels back in panic and falls to the dirt, grasping his head. Tears drip out of his tear ducts, and I snort and grab him by his soft hair. Dragging him to his feet, I slug him in the jaw.

**CRACK! **

He whines and gasps for air, and I slug him again. This time in the gut.

**SQUISH!**

I let go and he falls pathetically to the ground, inhaling with soft cries, not to alert anyone. I watch and laugh even more, not a loud laugh, more like a prolonged chuckle. it's a pleasant laugh, not obnoxious, or obscene.

Neji crawls to his feet, wobbly, and blood drips down his chin. Internal bleeding. He swallows, hard, and forgetting his precious Hyuuga style, throws a punch. It misses. Horribly off course. I don't even have to move. I step forward and point at my chin.

"Here you go Hyuuga, a free shot." he blinks and cocks his foot back and sets it free in-between my balls.

Ouch.

I bend over clutching my family jewels like there gonna get stolen by robin hood.

Not cool. At all. Without Kyuubi I wouldn't be able to have children, but who would want to have a demons child anyway.

My vision swims as the foxes soothing energy repairs nerves and veins. Everything's bleary and I stumble over. Air leaves me and I glare so intensely at Neji I can here a little gasp from a certain pinky in the audience. I've never glared at anyone before, well not to there face that is.

Sakura must be shocked, never seeing me glare or be anything but happy until today.

But as a Wiseman once said, never mess with a demons balls. A true wise man he was.

My grayish blue eyes narrowed into heated slits, and my lips curled baring my fangs. I slowly get up and dusted off my jeans. Neji wheezed as I made my way to his bloody form. When I'm done with him, he'll be a whole lot more bloody. I lurched forward and grabbed his hair once again. The silky trenches were so soft, I almost smiled.

Almost.

I stepped back slightly and drag him over to the wall of the stadium. His feet leave lines in the dirt. I have a goal, and usually when I set a goal I don't reach it. So then I get depressed.

I spin around dragging Neji along, and I keep spinning so he's flying around. I walk closer to the wall and he starts begging. He whines and cries for him mommy, daddy, anybody, and I laugh once again.

And then..

And then..

And then I ram his snobby ass into the concrete wall.

**BAM! THWACK! **

His body ricochets off the wall, but I'm still spinning, so he keeps hitting the wall with a loud smack.

With his face.

With his outstretched arms.

With his shoulder blades.

His bladder leaks from pain of being pulverized.

And all his bodily fluids are running down his skin, his shorts. The concrete starts to chip off in clumps, just like the hair on his abused scalp. His face is bright red, and tears and matter leak down his cheeks from a poked out eye.

And I love it.

The feeling of being superior. Top dog. The big honcho. Adrenaline rushes in my veins, and I smile. A grateful, and truly happy smile. And I don't care about anything, or anyone. My gut clenches and I peel Neji off the blood covered wall, and I spin him around and let go off his hair. Strands fall out in clumps as he sails across the arena battleground.

And I smile.

I chase after him, look to see where he lands and grab him again. I slam his face into a nice tree with nice leaves and nice bark. His collar bone cracks and whines. Neji grunts and whimpers for mercy. But I'm not gonna give him mercy. He doesn't deserve it. I never had mercy on the streets. People never gave me sympathy, or love. So why should he get that so easily.

I will destroy him.

I will destroy his family.

I will destroy his clan.

I will destroy his repetition.

I will destroy every fiber in his being.

I will eat his intestines.

I will feast on his brains.

I will use his bones to pick his meat out of my teeth.

I will devoir him, his family, and this village.

Wait…

What am I talking about. That's not me, that's the Kyuubi fueling my rage and gratitude with his 'kind' words. My own personal dark lullaby, told by my own personal ancient fox demon.

I drive his pretty, feminine face further into the tree bark, and he brakes down. Crying, sobbing, whimpering, pathetic. I want it to stop.

**Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop!**

"Aragg! Shut up!" I roar and throw him away like a use tissue. Snot covered trash, that's what he is, I tell myself. Calm down, you'll be alright. But I know I wont. The villagers will freak, thinking I'm gonna rise against them like in a cliché monster movie. Me being the freaky and unloved monster. Them being the helpless, heartless bystanders.

I sigh and follow the trail he made for me through the trees. I walk over broken branches and scattered leaves to get to his helpless form. He tries to scoot away but he cries out in agony when using his broken arm. He screams and claws the dirt with bloody fingers.

And I smile once again.

I smile because finally I can sleep tonight, without wishful thinking of ravaging the land, and raping the women. I smile because justice was brought forth, by me of course. I smile because for once in my short life someone else was hurt. This little bug was in my way and I squished it. This twit was destroying his life. When I sleep, its painful.

I was reborn.

That moment my skin felt fresh. My toenails curled in delight, at my new hair, face, body, smile, person, I had become. But I'm not dead yet, and I plan to show it.

I smile at Neji, and get to his level. "Neji." my voice is sweet as silk, but there's an edge. Neji whimpers, and I open that beautiful little mouth of mine. "I want to see you organs."

The girly boys eye that's not bleeding widens. He gurgles and spits on my new, new, new gray cotton shirt. That's when I notice that my shirt is covered, splattered with that brats blood. My neck cranes and cracks, I snarl at the _boy_.

I grab him by the scruff of the neck and grip his head with my outstretched hand. I run to the wall, and bash his dumb face continuously into the cement.

Crack, his nose.

Crack his skull.

Squelch his cheek.

I grab his only not broken finger and twist until I hear a gratifying pop, and it falls off. Neji still in this world gurgles up spit bubbles. The glossy bubble pops and his hoarse voice rings like a rusty bike chain.

And I've had enough. I drop him like a sack of potatoes, kick him in the face one last time and walk to the stairs. The crowd is hushed and the medics rush to save pathetic Neji's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I flop down on a padded bench in the competitors box and wink at the foxy red head oto nin. This time she's to shocked to glare, so she just stares. Much like everyone else in the room. Most with fear, some with disgust, one with respect.

Gaara's aqua eyes bat at me and he nods as if were old friends, and not like I just beat the living shit out of the prissy hyuuga. I smile at him and nod also. At that exact moment the prissy king himself shows up in a spiral of leaves along with traitor sensei.

With demon enhanced ears I hear sakura gasp at there arrival, pleasantly. I scowl down at him. The best at everything. The last Uchiha. The snot nosed bastard. I may hate him, but I also find it _so_ laughable that a simple achieving student can get awarded like a god damned king.

Kakashi asks if their late. Hah! Late is way off. More like never showed up. Kakashi is asked to leave the battle ground and Gaara to come down. After Gaara has left, Kakashi waltzes into the room right up to me, and he eye smiles. "How was your fight naruto?" he asks with that monotone voice of his. I blink and answer with my own.

"Grand-fucken-tastic." his happy façade never wavers, but everyone else does. The foxy red head snorts. Very lady like if you ask me. Kakashi bends over slightly and opens his onyx eye.

"Lets talk in private."

Why? I say. Why? So you can kill me in cold blood. The scarecrows feathers flutter and twist up into little evil versions of themselves. He levels his harsh gaze on me like a hawk eyeing a farm mouse. Like I'm trash. The trash of konoha. "Come on." and he yanks my arm up with his stiff hold.

I glance at his white knuckled hand and I know he's serious, but I want to play. "No means No." I state as if he's gonna rape me in that abandoned hallway. Maybe he will.

His eyes sizzle until there roasted into tiny shrunken up, and overcooked eggs. finally I give in and march into the hallway with in tow. I turn around so sharply that he has to stumble back.

"What do you want Hatake?" I spit. His overcooked eyes narrow. "don't take that tone with me demon. I know what your planning, and I want to know how you beat Neji Hyuuga." he demands with his 'I'm superior stance' of his.

God I hate him so much.

"Burn in hell you mother fucker." I flip him off and turn to leave, but he grabs my arm and spins me around to face him. His eyes are sizzling again.

"Fine. But remember this filth, I'm always watching." he spits on my face a little when he says filth, and brakes my arm before he disappears in a cloud of smoke. I stare at where the asshole was before I crack my arm back into place, the feeling already numb from countless times its happened.

I feel Kyuubis relieving chakra heal me and I go back to the competitors room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I go into the room I see that Sasuke is losing, badly. So I laugh at him, and call him a loser. The konoha and suna teams are shocked by my behavior once again. Whoop Dee do! It happens often so why are they so shocked.

After my little episode I guess Gaara was transforming into shukaku by the whispers of the sand sibs. Sasuke charged up this _Dragon Ball Zee _looken' ball of lightning, and was running at the non-moving sand sphere. I I do say so myself, he looked like a total jackass, even with everyone's surprised but pleasant expressions.

Great. Just great. When I try to kill a fellow genin I get shunned, but when the almighty Sasuke does it everyone calls him a hero. What a double standard. I say favoritism is wrong! don't do it! Seriously!

Next thing I know Gaara is screaming about his blood or something and everyone is falling asleep. Not because of Sasuke really boring match, but by the high level genjutsu that has been caste. I quickly do my KAI thing and notice that the oto and sand nins are gone. But I mostly notice that the hot red head is gone. This displeases me.

Great an invasion, and just when I thought I was gonna be able to sleep peacefully.

Now _this_ is the steamiest pile of-

**BOOM! CRASH! RAWR!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hopefully this chapter with sate you readers blood thirsty hunger. Now where seeing some attraction, and action in the story. Just wait and see what I have planned.

**REVIEW! **


End file.
